


Blowing a Gun

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Gun Kink, Gun play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: Michael's been kidnapped by a man hired to kill him. Luckily he can think of at least one way to talk him out of it...





	Blowing a Gun

“God, how long can it take to make a ransom call?! Just make the damn thing already so I can go home!”

Michael pulled roughly against the bonds tying him to the chair again, only succeeding in further bruising his wrists. He growled and looked down at the zip ties, giving another tug to confirm that yes- he was stuck, and there was no getting unstuck unless his abductor decided to cut him loose.

Which, judging by the fact he was on his phone and talking in German without so much as looking at Michael, wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Michael could only catch about every third word, but it definitely wasn’t a ransom call. It was going on far too long. Ransom calls were simple, straight forward, could take less than fifteen seconds. The German had been on the phone for over half an _hour_.

And Michael was starting to lose blood circulation in his hands so the sooner he was set loose the better.

“Hello! Can you hear me!?” Michael jerked about, trying to get himself free. “Make the damn call and arrange the drop off! You know my family will pay whatever you ask so just ask it already!” And that last jerk was a bit too much as Michael successfully managed to topple over his chair.

Ouch. Now his wrists _and_ his head hurt.

The German sighed, closing his eyes before ending the call. Without a word he walked over, picked up the chair, and brushed off Michael’s shirt before saying, “You aren’t being held ransom, brat.”

“Then why am I-” Michael’s voice cut off as his eyes landed on the gun at his abductor’s waist.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Michael’s mouth went dry as the German walked back over to the table, setting down his phone and picking up a silencer. Michael remembered his brother Samuel explaining how silencers didn’t truly silence a gunshot, the effect was closer to muffling, but in this abandoned building it would be as good as it was in the movies.

 _I’m dead. I’m going to die_.

“We… we can talk about this,” Michael began to babble, his body starting to shake, “I can give you whatever you want! Money? I could set you up for life! Property? Stocks? Whatever you want, it’s yours!” The German didn’t look up. “God, what does it take?! I can have a bank account with ten million dollars for you in the Caymans within a day! I’ll suck you off! Just don’t kill-”

“Repeat that last offer?”

What was the last offer again? “The Caymans? I can have twenty million-”

“No, the other one.” The German’s leather gloved fingers were settled on the suppressor. “What was that?”

Oh. God, fear really did a lot to a man, didn’t it? “… I’ll suck...” Michael wet his lips with his tongue nervously. “I’ll suck your cock. Or w… whatever else you want me to do. Please, don’t kill me.”

For several seconds, the dark haired German just eyed Michael up and down, considering his offer. Then he took off the silencer and walked over. “How good are you at that, I wonder?” The German mused before letting his gun brush Michael’s lips. “Show me.”

“Wha-” Oh, god, he had to be kidding. Michael was about to jerk his head back and decline, no thank you, he wasn’t going to help frame his own suicide, when he noticed two things-

1\. The German’s finger was not on the trigger.

2\. The safety was on.

Well, time to suck like like life depended on it… it pretty much did. Michael licking his lips against before he stuck out his tongue and carefully licked up the under the barrel. The bitter metal taste made him almost gag, but Michael kept his eyes locked with the German’s ice blue ones as he continued to lick up and down the barrel.

“I thought you said you would _suck.”_

Now he was just fucking with him. Michael scowled before he rolled his eyes and wrapped his mouth against the end of the gun. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears as he slowly descended down the barrel, not stopping until his lips brushed the trigger guard.

The sight had clacked against his teeth a few times, but his mouth remained mostly unharmed by the _gun_ in his mouth. Oh god, he was literally sucking off a gun for the assassin in front of him.

_Just focus. This will keep you ALIVE._

With a quiet grumble, Michael slowly bobbed his head back and forth, puckering in his cheeks as his tongue danced around the muzzle. There was a slight thrill with this, literally sucking off a gun, but surely it wouldn’t have much of an effect on him.

“You enjoying this too then?”

What?! Michael glanced down and sure enough, his erection was obviously pressing up against his skinny jeans. Dammit! Michael popped off the gun and caught his breath. “… I’m under… a lot of stress… this is a _stress response_ ,” He snapped.

“If you’re certain,” The German smirked as he undid his belt and fished his cock out of his pants, “Now open up.”

Michael’s mouth was pried back open and the German’s length slid right in. Sucking a gun was a lot more awkward than a dick, but the assassin wasn’t compensating for anything by his career choice- he was _enormous,_ easily over seven inches and thick as well. Not unmanageable though. Not unmanageable.

Michael whined as his mouth was filled, fighting back his gag reflex as the length descended to his throat. The German pulled back slowly, watching Michael’s eyes fill with tears before thrusting back in.

God, he was actually getting throat fucked by a man who was hired to _kill_ him. And judging by the fact he was still uncomfortably hard, he was getting off on it too.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Michael puckered his cheeks and did his best to bob his head with the German’s rough rhythm. His mouth was already sore from the gun in his mouth but thankfully the German wasn’t complaining by Michael’s lack of interaction… it wasn’t like he was biting him, after all. Michael’s eyes rolled back and he groaned softly, squirming in his seat as the German fucking his mouth.

“Pretty thing, aren’t you?” The accent seemed to only get thicker as the assassin roughly gripped onto Michael’s hair. “Pretty and _warm_ ,” He growled before picking up the pace, pausing for only brief moments when he was deep down Michael’s throat.

Michael whimpered, unable to even grab the German’s thighs to get him to slow down with his hands still tied down… or perhaps undoing his zipper to gain _some_ relief, but that wasn’t in the cards. Only sitting here and taking it was.

But Michael wasn’t the kind to just take it. Narrowing his tear filled eyes, Michael pushed his head forward, forcing himself to take the German’s entire length down, and then he swallowed. The assassin stuttered something in his native tongue, Michael would’ve smiled if he didn’t have his mouth full, he just swallowed against instead.

“Fuck!” The German thrust down his mouth one more time before Michael’s mouth was filled with his release. Michael did his best to swallow, but given the sore condition of his throat, he doubted he was going to be blamed for a little cum dribbling down his chin.

Slowly, the German pulled out, his eyes flickering before he stood up, redressing himself and smoothing his hair back. Like nothing ever happened.

Meanwhile Michael was still hard as hell and it was getting miserable. He was never wearing skinny jeans again, he promised himself, as the German eyed Michael up and down.

Then he leaned down and unzipped Michael’s pants, pulling out his cock and gripping it in his hand. “Consider this… whatever else I want you to do,” He growled before he began roughly jerking Michael off.

“Ah!” Michael’s head flung back as the leather clad hand rubbed up and down his cock. This shouldn’t feel good, it was too rough, too fast, too dry-

And here was coming, coming with a loud cry in an embarrassingly short amount of time, his body shaking as he swore lights went off in front of his eyes.

The German continued to stroke until Michael was whimpering with how oversensitive he was, before he finally released. He examined the white splattered across his glove before he stuck his dirty fingers in Michael’s mouth. “Clean them off,” He ordered.

Michael, far too spent to argue, obediently licked until all he could taste was leather. The assassin pulled his hand free and gave it a once over before nodding and getting to his feet. The gun was set on a side table and he was now sending a text.

“Can I go now?” Michael groaned. He wanted a bath. And bed. Just sleep until the bruises on his lips healed.

“It wouldn’t be a wise choice if you did.” The German got up and pulled out a knife, Michael flinching until he realized it was only to cut his hands free, “I just confirmed who hired me to kill you and throw your body in the river.”

Michael frowned as he took the phone offered to him and opening up the picture.

His father’s face flashed across the screen and suddenly Michael realized it was probably best that he stayed right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based off a dream I had XD Hope you enjoyed! Rain those comments and kudos on me ;)


End file.
